Virgil makes a bet with Inuyasha
by dragon sparks
Summary: Virgil makes a bet with Inuyasha in a dream. little do they know is that bet will come to be real.
1. Chapter 1

Dante was lying on his bed when he heard a strange sound. He got up and looked around. He didn't see anything. He goes back to bed when all of a sudden he was being attacked by a demon.

What in the world are you supposed to be? A male voice said

Me I'm a hunter. Who the hell are you or should I say what the hell are you. Dante said

Me I'm a half demon. I'm part dog and part human. My name is Inuyasha and I'm here to claim something that you have.

And that would be?

That would be my jewel shard. I know you have it.

Is that so. Well you're going to have to kill me to get it then.

Crash!

What the... Virgil. What are you doing?

Trying to warn you of a dog human, demon, beast that's about to kill you. I see he's already here.

Where is the jewel shard? Inuyasha asked

You're looking for this. Virgil said as he showed Inuyasha the jewel shard.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a glass that had a shard in it.

That's it hand it over. Inuyasha ordered

Not going to happen. Not until you give me what's rightfully mine.

Not until you give me that jewel shard first.

Fine have it your way.

He rushes towards him and tries to punch him but Inuyasha avoided the attack.

You want this sword of yours you know where to find me.

Poof he vanished into thin air.

What? Where did he go? Why was he about to kill me? Dante asked.

He wanted me to come to your aid to give him his precise jewel shard back. I know exactly, brother. He went to the tower, waiting there for me to bring him his precise jewel shard but it's not going to happen. You will be in the sky watching him.

Aw so that explains it. I don't have that sort of power Virgil I'm all ways on land never air.

This time use your devil wings.

They left for the tower.

Bang.

Dante watch out.

He ducked.

What the hell is that? Is that a missile? What in the world.

Dante surveyed the area. He saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Bang.

He ducked again.

OK now I'm getting pissed. Where the hell are you?

Dante looked around but couldn't find the attacker.

Were you looking for me? A voice said

Bang.

This time Dante grabbed the missile and threw it right back at the attacker.

He missed it by an inch.

Dang, I missed.

Ha, ha, ha you still can't protect anything or can you. That voice said

What the hell are you talking about?

Wait a minute. You said I can't protect anything just like Vergil had said from DMC 3, on top of the tower.

Well that was then and this is now. Time for you to die now. That voice said

Dante brought out his guns and started shooting at the attacker rapidly.

The attacker swayed this way and that dodging all the bullets with ease. All but one had missed him.

Ouch. That smarts, right in the heart to. You still haven't changed devil boy.

Poof and he vanished into thing air. Leaving no trace behind.

Jester I should have known that was you. You still can't kill me or stop me. Virgil you all right you don't look so good.

I'm fine Dante I just...need...rest...

They both feel over by an unknown scorch.

Hello devil brothers bet you're wandering what the heck is going on here. Well ill tell you. I know Virgil that you want your sword back and Inuyasha wants his jewel shard. You need an excellent gunner if you want to get your sword back. You need Vincent valentine. I know how to get him here. Leave that to me.

They both woke up right where they fell.

What was that about?

I don't know but if he said we need an excellent gunner then just go with it.

They walked to the tower and climbed all the way to the very tip, top of the tower.

What took you so long? I thought you would never show up.

Bang, bang, bang.

All three shots hit there target.

Inuyasha started to bleed where the shots were.

Ouch that smarts. Now I'm mad and now you're going to pay for that.

WIND SCAR! Inuyasha yelled.

The wind scar tore through the sky right where Vincent was hidden.

He missed it.

Now you see me now you don't.

Poof. Bang. Poof.

He disappeared and reappeared and fired his gun at Inuyasha and disappeared again.

Now where's my sword.

It's right here.

He showed him his sword.

Virgil rushed to it and grabbed it and gave Inuyasha the jewel shard.

Poof, Inuyasha vanished.

Virgil, why did you take that from him?

Just to see if he was smart enough and I like toying with him.

Dante laughed.

Nice one brother, nice one.

Apparently he was smart enough to get my sword but I won the smart test. I made a bet with him. I bet that he couldn't get my sword from me and he bet that I couldn't steal his jewel shard. I proved him wrong and he proved me wrong. He bet that I couldn't out smart him but here I just did. So he gave me my sword back and I gave him his jewel shard back.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. reviews are welcomed. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2- Vergil's story**

the next day Dante asked Virgil how he made a bet with Inuyasha.

Hey Virgil how did you make that bet with Inuyasha anyways.

That is easy brother, I was bored so I warped 2 a new world he found by mere accident. He was talking with Rose and she had mention Inuyasha be for.

Rose who is Inuyasha.

He is a half demon. He is part dog and part human. He looks human really but he can move like a dog at times. Rosa said

Just then Inuyasha appeared.

Hello all. I'm looking for kagomie where is she Inuyasha asked.

Then he looked around the room. He saw the room was made out of stone and the furniture was made out of wood.

Hey whats going on here. This isn't my world. Inuyasha said observantly.

Just then poof he was gone.

OK that was odd. They all said at once.

Latter that day when every one was sleeping. Virgil had working up from a dream he was having.

The dream he had went somewhat like this: hey Inuyasha you want to make a bet with me Virgil asked.

It depends on this bet you are wanting. Inuyasha replied

What if I could steal something from you and you had to steal the item back from me in my world.

OK now I'm interested. Here do you see this.

Yes it looks like a jewel shard.

Your correct on that but this is a magical shard. Only I can see them and another person but its between you and me.

Yes but I think I can steal it from you.

Inuyash begins to laugh.

Ha you really think you could steal this from me. If you want it come and get it then.

Then Virgil wakes up.

Hmm that's a weird dream I just had. Did I just made a bet while I was sleeping? Virgil asked himself

He warped to Inuyasha's world.

He transformed into his devil form and took to the skies. His keen eyes spotted Inuyashia right away and flew to him quickly and landed a few feet away. He sneaked to him and his keen eyes spotted the jewel shard. He quickly and quietly took it from him. After that he warped back to his own world.

I bet he will never find me now. Virgil said to himself

When Inuyashia woke up he searched for the jewel shard and it wasn't there.

What? So he did steal it from me. Now the bet is in play after all. Now I don't know how to reach his world. Inuyasha said.

He searched his world for that girl who said his name and he appeared in that other world. He never did find her.

Just then Rose had a dream.

The dream goes like this: Rose was flying above Inuyasha and he spotted her.

He called out to her.

Hey!

she looked down and saw him. She flew down and landed right in front of him.

Hi there. Can I help you with something? Rose asked.

I think you can. Were you the girl that had said my name and I appeared in the world you were in.

yes I did and you did appear in that world.

Good. Right now I want you to say my name so I can appear in the world your in.

Then the dream faded away. Then she slept till morning.

The sun came in through the window and shined on her face. She woke up.

That's an odd dream I had. Rose said observantly to herself

She looked around the room no one was here except for her.

I guess they all left. So that means there on the move again. Rose said to herself

She walks outside and looks to the sky. The sky looks dark like it was going to transformed into her devil dragon form and took to the skies. She surveyed the ground looking for Dante and Virgil.

There they are on the out skirts of town. I wander why there their. Rose said to herself.

She flew down and landed near them.

Hey whats up. Rose asked them

Not much just looking at the ocean. Whats up with you? Dante asked.

Not much except I had an odd dream.

Speaking of odd dreams I had one two nights ago. It was about me making a bet with Inuyashai and I stole his jewel shard and now he has to come here to this world in order to retrieve it. Virgil said.

Vigil I had a dream with Inuyashia also. Mine was about him wanting to come to this world. Rose said

Yes be for you say his name so he can appear like he did last time let me hide some where. So he can look for me and the shard. Make it a little hard on him to find his jewel shard.

He transformed into his devil form and took to the skies. He headed to the tower and waited at the top.

Rose now says Inuyashia's name. He appeared again.

Thank you for saying my name. By the way what is yours.

My name is Rose.

OK catch ya latter. Inuyasha replied

Then he was off on the hunt for Virgil and his jewel searched every where that he can on the ground. Then he searched on every roof top. He never did find Virgil though. He then went back to Rose.

Hey rose.

Hi so did you find Virgil.

No and is that who I'm hunting down.

Yes he is the one your trying to find.

Hmm its getting late you want to go back to your world or stay here and hunt him down.

I better stay here and hunt him down for my jewel shard.

OK follow me. I know a place where we can get some shut eye.

Rose led Inuyashia to the stone building that's right next to the tower.

They entered.

Make your self at home.

Who is this Rose. Dante asked

oh this is Inuyasha.

Hi the names Dante. My brother should be coming back any minute now. His name is Virgil. You can stay here for the night.

Thanks.

The y made their beds and laid down for the every one was asleep Inuyashia sneaks out side to go search for Virgil.

Just then Virgil walks in when every one is asleep. Still no Inuyashia.

Hmm I wander if he really can find his jewel shard if its not on me. he had said he can see it.

He sneaked over to Dante and put the jewel shard in his coat pocket. Then Virgil left to wait and see if Inuyashai returns to the sleeping quarters.

An hour latter Inuyashia returns to the sleeping chamber. Right away he notices the jewel shard in Dante's coat pocket.

A wolf in the far distance work Dante up.

With out warning Virgil drops in and crashes through the window and reaches into Dante's coat pocket and grabbed the jewel shard. Then he disappears into thin air.

Dante was lying on his bed when he heard a strange sound. He got up and looked around. He didn't see anything. He goes back to bed when all of a sudden he was being attacked by a demon.

What in the world are you supposed to be?

Me I'm a hunter. Who the hell are you or should I say what the hell are you.

Me I'm a half demon. I'm part dog and part human. My name is Inuyasha and I'm here to claim something that you have.

And that would be?

That would be my jewel shard. I know you have it.

Is that so. Well you're going to have to kill me to get it then.

Crash! Virgil crashes through a window.

What the... Vergil. What are you doing?

Trying to warn you of a dog human, demon, beast that's about to kill you. I see he's already here.

Where is the jewel shard?

You're looking for this. Virgil said as he showed Inuyasha the jewel shard.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a glass that had a shard in it.

That's it hand it over.

Not going to happen. Not until you give me what's rightfully mine.

Not until you give me that jewel shard first.

Fine have it your way.

He rushes towards him and tries to punch him but Inuyasha avoided the attack.

You want this sword of yours you know where to find me.

Poof he vanished into thin air.

What? Where did he go? Why was he about to kill me? Dante asked.

He wanted me to come to your aid to give him his precise jewel shard back. I know exactly, brother. He went to the tower, waiting there for me to bring him his precise jewel shard but it's not going to happen.

Aw so that explains it. Your good like that Virgil. Your a true thief when you want to be. But why did he steal your sword.

The same reason I stole his jewel shard. Inuysha thought he could steal my sword and I had to retrieve it from him.

So that explains it but how did he steal it from you.

Hears that part of the story now:

inuyasha stalked me from the ground while I was on the roof tops looking for him. I didn't know he was there but I did smell a strange smell. A smell I never smelled be for. I heard foot steps also coming from behind me. I turned around and sure enough he was there. He through a rock at me. I dodged it and while I was dodging it. He knocked me out with a brick he found. The next thing I know my sword is gone but not his jewel shard.

He is also crafty a just like you my brother.

Yes he is Dante and I can be when I want.

Hey there.

Hello rose. What are you doing here?

Just stopping by I have a package for you Virgil.

She handed it to him.

Virgil picked it up and sat it on the table and opened it. He reached in and pulled out what appears to be a wolf's head that's made out of jewels.

What is this? They all asked at once.

I have no idea but it appears to be wielding some unnatural powers. I can see it. Rose said.

I wander what powers it has. The two brothers asked.

I don't know but that's going to be another story I bet. Rose said.

Your right about that one rose. We will see what this wolf head has in powers but that's going to be another day though.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. reviews are welcomed. See you next chapter.**


End file.
